


Aftermath - Valkyrie

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Horobi’s visit to A.I.M.S headquarter was unexpected.
Relationships: Horobi & Yaiba Yua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Aftermath - Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: I could not find the name of the female A.I.M.S. operative, so I called her 'Higuchi'.

Horobi’s visit to A.I.M.S headquarter was unexpected.

Despite her comrades’ acceptance of Naki’s presence in the team, they still regarded Horobi with discreet wariness, but the blond-haired humagear appeared unbothered by their stares and calmly approached her.

‘’Do you have a plan this evening?’’ He inquired.

‘’No, I have not.’’ She replied. ‘’Why? Do you need me for something?’’

‘’I would like to invite you out for dinner.’’

The unexpected replied sent her mentally reeling but she managed to keep a calm façade. ‘’Umm, sure.’’ Yua nodded. ‘’My working hour end at nine.’’

‘’I will return and wait for you at the gate.’’ Horobi stated and then leaved the office; the perplexed stares of her comrades followed him out of the door.

‘’Captain…’’ Ono started uncertainly. ‘’Did he just ask you out on a date?’’

‘’I do not think so.’’ Yua replied. ‘’He does not seem the type who has any interest in romantic relationship.’’ Even if he were; Horobi would certainly not going to pursue it with a human.

‘’But look can be deceiving though.’’ Eida piped in. ‘’I suggest you ask him for clarification later to avoid misunderstanding.’’

Yua smiled at him. ‘’Thank you, I will keep that in mind.’’

‘’But is it okay for human and humagear to be involve in a romantic relationship?’’ Ono mused.

‘’Definitely not,’’ Higuchi joined in on the conversation. ‘’Humagears are built to look like an adult, but they have a life experience of a newborn. Additionally, only a few knows what life is like outside their designated jobs. I believe it can be consider a statutory rape for an adult human to be in a relationship with a humagear— especially if they have not reach self-awareness yet.’’

Suddenly, Ono turned paled. ‘’… That mean,’’ He swallowed. ‘’All this time, we have been _killing_ _children_.’’

Grim, suffocating silence enveloped the room upon Ono’s declaration.

‘’We know nothing back then aside from following orders unquestionably.’’ Yua broke the silence. ‘’But we have a chance to better ourselves now, to atone for our mistakes, starting by working on a new approach and method of operations. Do any of you have a suggestion?’’

Afterward, they ended up spending hours in deep discussion, working on new strategies on how to subdue rogue humagears without harming them. Higuchi even proposed to bring in an expert in psychology to help humagears coped with their newly found emotions. Before they knew it, it was already nine in the evening.

Once done tidying up her paperwork, Yua said goodbye to her co-workers and left the building.

True to his words, Horobi was waiting for her at the gate.

She stopped in front of him. ‘’Just for clarification,’’ She started. ‘’This is not a date, right?’’

Horobi stared at her. ‘’No, this is not a date.’’

‘’Good.’’ She nodded and gestured for him to lead the way and she followed him from behind.

On their way to the train station, they received a lot of attention from the passer-by, mostly directed at Horobi. Many appeared to be smitten, but more than a few held a look of recognition, most likely remembering him from the live broadcast. Those who recognised Horobi regarded him with wariness or outright glared at him with hostility. Thankfully, no one dared to approach them and made a ruckus.

‘’Does it bother you?’’ Yua ventured, keeping her voice down so only Horobi could hear.

‘’Removing malice from a heart is not easy.’’ He simply replied.

‘’That is true,’’ Yua quickened her pace so she was now walked next to him. ‘’But it is not impossible.’’

Nothing else was spoken after that, but the silence between them was far from uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
